Conventional tire pressure management systems typically have central tire inflation systems (CTI systems), also known as on-board inflation systems and traction systems. These tire pressure management systems are well known, as may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,516,379; 5,313,995; 5,273,064; 5,253,687; 5,180,456; 5,179,981; 5,174,839; 5,121,774; 4,924,926; 4,922,946; 4,917,163; 4,893,664; 4,883,106; 4,883,105; 4,825,925; 4,782,879; 4,754,792; 4,724,879; 4,678,017; 4,640,331; and 4,619,303. The entire disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein.
Generally, tire pressure management systems employ a pneumatically controlled wheel valve that is affixed to each vehicle wheel assembly for controlling tire pressure in response to pressure signals from a fluid control circuit. The fluid control circuit is connected to each wheel valve via a rotary seal assembly associated with each wheel valve. Tire pressure is monitored by means of a sensor that is positioned in a conduit assembly in the fluid control circuit. When the wheel valve and certain control valves are opened, the pressure in the conduit assembly equalizes to tire pressure which can be sensed by the sensor. An electronic control unit receives electrical pressure signals generated by the sensor and appropriately controls the fluid control circuit in response thereto for inflating or deflating a selected tire.
Despite the advances gained in tire pressure management systems, while in service, system failures can develop with potentially costly and/or dangerous consequences. Specifically, referring again to FIG. 2, although wheel valve assembly 30 eliminates a potential failure mode in the supply lines between the supply and a tire by venting same, thereby stemming line breakdown ordinarily occasioned from long-term pressurization, wheel valve assembly 30 becomes a potential failure mode. Failure of wheel valve assembly 30 could lead to rapid deflation of an associated tire 28, which could cause the imposition of an unbearable load on a weakened paired tire 28, thus ultimate failure of a tire pair on one end of an axle. This could lead to loss of control of vehicle 12 or damaging load shifting therein. What is needed is a method of verifying the integrity of a valve, such as a check valve, in service in a tire pressure management system.